Journy of the Winter Spirit
by JackieFrost788
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a story of one shots I'm starting! Genres will vary between stories, all of them will be T or lower though. Send me some idea's and I'm willing to do pretty much anything! Thanks.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Soooo this is the first of my one short series! I may make this into a short arc though. First warning, this is yaoi and is Jack X OC. If you want to send me ideas I'll write anything but sex scenes because I don't want my parents to kill me :) anyway,**

**I own nothing!**

**/**

Jack was smiling staring out the window during the guardians meeting. He knew he should be paying attention but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Today was special; he would finally have time together with the one he loved. But he could never tell the guardians this.

The other four were watching him closely they had never seen Jack like this, Bunny was especially curious, but at the same time it was more a suspicion that Jack was up to something. He didn't think it could be anything else, Jack was just a trouble maker right?

Jack left the room as soon as the meeting was over and flew off toward his room at the pole. Bunny decided now would be a good time to question him. When he got to Jack's room he peaked inside, he was shocked, there was a large paper on one wall that said "J.F & L.B forever!" with a heart around it.

Bunny backed from the room the shock slowly wearing off. He took off toward the globe room. _'How could we not have known?' _He kept asking himself as he ran, finally he burst into the room and said four shocking words "Frostbite has a girlfriend!"

The other three froze and stared at him, Tooth was the first to recover "He what!? How do you know? Did he tell you?" She asked quickly when Bunny explained Tooth squealed "My little Sweet Tooth is growing up!" She exclaimed.

North was next to recover "Vell then! We must celebrate! Let's go get him Da?" The rest of them nodded and they all headed for Jack's room. While they walked they were asking themselves one thing, who is L.B? But none of them were sure of the answer, and in their excitement and curiosity, they forgot to lock the door. What they saw was shocking to say the least.

Jack and another boy were shirtless tangled up with each other kissing passionately. Neither of them noticed the group till Tooth hit the floor; they shot away from each other blushing darkly.

"Uhhhh guys... Why are you in my room?" Jack asked nervously.

"We... Girlfriend... But?" That's all Tooth managed to get out as she stared at the two rather handsome boys. They were both thin, but they had muscles, not majorly but enough for people to see it. Bunny was the one who broke the silence.

"Lukas Blaze!? But he's summer! You're winter!" He cried out staring at the two.

"Yes... We know." Lukas said "but we cancel each other out enough to be safe together." He explained.

"Vell, Jack it may be time we have a talk..." North started but was cut off by Jack.

"North, thanks but I know already. With that being said, can you guys knock before coming in my room?" He teased wrapping an arm around Lukas. "Sandy couldn't you have just told them then we could have avoided this embarrassment."

Sandy shrugged smiling and made a few symbols saying _"where's the fun in that?"_

Jack chuckled "okay fair enough, now all of you, out. Luke and I only get to see each other in spring and autumn." He gently pushed the four out and closed the door flipping the lock this time before turning back to Luke with a smile on his face "now, where were we?" He asked

/

So there you go. Let me know if I should make this an arc or leave it as a one shot. Next story will be an arc and it's called

"Jack's a... Girl!?"


	2. Chapter 2 Jack's A Girl!

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading the next part of my one shot series! This part of the story will by an arc, but beside that point. I OWN NOTHING! Very sad about that but, oh well**

**/**

Jack squirmed uncomfortably in his seat his hood up hiding his face. He was sitting in another guardian meeting but he wasn't paying much attention to them, and they weren't paying much attention to him. The big four knew Jack was always restless, and hood up means leave him alone, so they didn't think there was much they could do.

Jack looked around quickly this couldn't be happening, not here, not now. Finally he couldn't wait so he got up from his seat and flew quickly from the room. He didn't stop even as he heard the others yelling for him back in the globe room. He took off to his room and closed the door, he flipped the lock and iced it over before going to the window "Loki!" He hissed trying not to be too loud.

The wind circled around him pushing his hood off, long silver flowing hair fell out and a soft sigh was heard, but it was feminine. "What am I going to do wind?" An all to familial voice asked, Jack, or should I say Jackie, stood there biting her lip. Yes that's right, the famous Jack Frost was in deed a girl. It wasn't like she wanted to hide who she was, but she was alone for three hundred years, and there were plenty of male spirits who hated the female ones. She was just protecting herself.

She was off in her own world staring out the window for a long time before heading to the bathroom to shower. When she got out she was simply wearing a tank top and shorts, in this it was obvious she wasn't a boy, and right at that time, it was a problem.

The guardians were finally managing to get through the ice to talk to Jack, they were worried about him. With one last slam against the door from North and Bunny, both the ice and the door gave way. They stumbled into the room and froze, Tooth and Sandy doing the same. Jackie was leaning out the window laughing her voice sounding like Bells, she didn't see the group standing in her doorway.

"Sweet…. Tooth?" Tooth finally managed to ask her eyes wide.

Jack flipped around and let out a shrill scream staring at them, then looking down at herself, then back at them. Finally she got enough sense to cover herself. "YOU!" She said pointing a finger at them "YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!" She said shaking her head wildly.

Bunny stared at him, her "You…. Frostbite, the annoying boy, top spot on the naughty list is a sheila?" He asked weakly.

Jackie bit her lip "Look, just forget you saw this it won't happen again." She said before looking up "Loki get your ass down here before I have to kick it from here to Asgard!" She yelled fuming when she was ignored once again.

"Jack…. Who are you yelling for?" North asked watching the girl closely

"No one….." She sighed and fell back on her bed, "Look, you guys saw nothing okay?" She asked not even looking over at them.

"Oh no sheila, we're all going to sit down 'bout this." Bunny said hopping over to her "Why'd you hide this?"

"I was alone, you know how some spirits are about woman. I got attacked once and… I couldn't let that happen again, when I met a guy named Loki, he helped me with a potion that would make me appear as a boy. And it was working perfectly fine, till today when it wore off and I can't get ahold of him to get more." She said sighing and running her hand through her long hair.

"Vell no more!" North said loudly, "You are a beautiful young lady! Be proud we Vill protect you like we protect Tooth! We are family." He said smiling at her.

"North you don't understand…. I can't go through that again." Jackie said shaking her head and pulling her knees up to her chest.

Tooth fluttered over "Sweet Tooth…. Why don't you tell us what happened." She whispered sitting beside her and stroking her hair.

"It was just after I became a spirit, ten years if I remember correctly, I was flying to Antarctica because my season was over. Someone knocked me from the air, and till hit the ground I didn't see Adam, spirit of autumn." She whispered "I tried to stand up but he pushed me back down. He kept telling me how weak I was, I struggled but he wouldn't stop….. He moved back and I thought he was going to stop but all he did was pull off my clothes…." Her voice cracked and she stopped talking and hid her face.

They all stared at her, they knew what he did, it was pretty obvious, "How….. How does he not remember?" Tooth asked softly looking at her.

"Loki played with the memories of anyone who knew I was a girl." Jackie told them. "I just…. I can't go through that again." She whispered

"Sheila…. No one, will ever hurt ya again." Bunny said pulling her close, noting how she flinched slightly.

Jackie relaxed slowly and laid her head on his chest gently curling against him. Maybe it was time, maybe she should finally admit who she really was.


	3. Chapter 3 Jackie's Brothers (Fixed)

**So this is my second story in my female Jack arc, hope you like it!**

**I own nothing!**

**/**

It had been about a week since the guardians found out her secret, but what was bothering her really, was she couldn't get a hold of Loki, so she did the next best thing, found his brother Thor.

She flew into the Stark Tower yelling for Thor. She didn't expect to suddenly be targeted by the rest of the Avengers. "Hey! Hey stop! Thor!" She said dodging their attacks her eyes wide.

Thor came into the room and ran over "Lady Jacklyn!" He exclaimed smiling as he pulled her into his arms "what brings my lovely sister here?" He asked smiling.

"Thor I'm worried, I can't get a hold of Loki, I've been trying for weeks." Jackie said looking up at Thor her hands on his arms.

Thor's face turned grim, "Loki has done a great wrong, he as been imprisoned in Asgard, his magic stripped." He told her, shock covering his face as Jackie slid to the ground in front of him.

"No... No... This can't be happening! Thor that means they remember!" She said her breath speeding up as she started shaking.

Thor's eyes widened "Lady Jacklyn? What's happening?" He asked looking at her kneeling in front of her.

"She's having a panic attack." Banner said frowning "now Thor would you mind explaining who she is?" He asked folding his arms.

"Loki found lady Jacklyn two hundred and ninety years ago, she had been badly injured so he brought her to Asgard, Allfather took her in as Odin-daughter. She's like a spirit in your world, she goes by Jack Frost." Thor said but he was cut off by Tony.

"Jack Frost is a myth! And a boy!" He said folding his arms.

"I promise she is not a myth. But she was portrayed as a boy, because male spirits don't like the females. Since she was alone and Loki and I couldn't constantly protect her, we gave her a potion to look like a boy, and Loki changed others memories. Now please Man of Iron, help my sister."

Tony sighed but walked over scooping the girl up then almost dropping her "how is this kid still alive!? She's freezing!"

"Spirit... Of winter... Have to be... Cold." Jackie forced out her small frame shaking. "Thor... Get Loki... Please." She begged tears in her eyes. Thor was about to say no till he saw the tears. Knowing his sister better than anyone else here, he knew this was a big problem. So he left to do as she asked.

It was quiet once he was gone, no one knowing what to say, they just helped Jackie calm down, they could ask questions once Thor was back. But when their friend returned they didn't expect what they saw. Thor was dragging Loki by his collar and Loki looked terrified.

"Don't! I beg of you! She's going to kill me!" Not even a second after it left his mouth Jacklyn was in front of him her staff iced over like a bat.

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed before she started hitting him.

The Avengers watched slightly amused Tony was smirking "I think I like this kid." He said chuckling.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I'll help rebuild! I'll do whatever you want just stop!" Loki begged, no one but Thor had ever seen him so terrified.

But with the promises she stopped "He remembers," She whispered falling to her knees beside Loki, "Adam remembers,"

Loki sat up and gently pulled her into his arms. "I know young one, I'm sorry I was blinded by my own selfishness, I know my apology means nothing sine there is nothing else I can do now." He whispered.

"Who's Adam?" Steve asked frowning as he watching the god of mischief.

"When she was first reborn a spirit everyone knew she was a female." Loki explained, "well, Adam, the spirit of Autumn, decided to take advantage of this fact. He... Took her innocence." Loki said holding Jackie closer as she winced "now that my powers are gone. He remembers who she is, and he remembers what he did. He was never sorry for it."

Steve, Thor, and Natasha looked angry, while Tony and Banner where more quizzical "could you find him?" Tony asked

"If he remembers he's looking for me." Jackie whispered

Tony smirked "then let's teach him a lesson." Jackie looked up at him in confusion. "Look kid." Tony started "your Thor's sister, and you broke the ice heart of Loki, you're something special, but to trap him, you need to face him."

Jackie started shaking her head wildly "No!" She cried out "I can't go through that again!"

Steve walked over and rubbed her back "Jacklyn…. We won't let him hurt you again, but if you don't want to deal with him again we need to do this." He whispered smiling kindly at her.

She stared at him for a minute "I froze you." She whispered gently touching his face "Glad to see it worked."

Steve's eyes widened then he smiled "Well thanks for that Jackie. But most importantly, are you ready to trust us?" He asked, watching as Jackie nodded softly.

"I'm ready to end this." She said standing slowly Loki following her lead, she nudged him and he sighed turning and looking at the Avengers.

"Hero's, I know it makes no difference, but I am truly sorry for what I've done to you. I wasn't in my right mind but that is no excuse." Loki said his features soft as he nodded to them.

Steve stood "You protected and love this young girl…. I believe with her help you'll be a great man." He said nodding softly before walking back to his group "Now let's think of a plan."

/

**I fixed the mistakes! I'm so sorry they happened! I'm working on a one shot right now which should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fragile trust

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support it means so much! Besides that, I own nothing.**

**/**

Jack whopped as he dropped from the sky, he was on his way to the pole feeling the exhaustion taking over as he flew. He knew he used a lot of power on the snow days and blizzards, but he was the spirit of winter he just doing his job.

Jack flew through one of the windows and dropped into his seat with a sigh. He was actually early for once. This was definitely new for him, but with some thinking he decided to use this to his advantage and sleep while he waited. So he flipped up his hood leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

/ LINE BREAK /

Tooth was the next one to arrive, she fluttered in and smiled at Jack, she was about to speak till she noticed his deep rhythmic breathing. She quietly flew closer and smiled seeing her little Sweet Tooth asleep. So she sat down and waited for the others.

North was next, he walked in and smiled "Welcome my friends!" He said his voice booming, Tooth quickly flew over and shushed him.

"Quiet down North!" She whispered "Jack's asleep." She told him looking back at the winter spirit with a fond smile. A smile crept across North's face as well and he nodded holding his hands up before walking to his seat, but he couldn't take his eyes off Jack.

Sandy was next, and being the Sandman, he didn't need a warning, he could feel Jack sleeping. He smiled and chuckled soundlessly before sending dream sand Jack's way, he watched as the sand formed into an image of all the guardians together, laughing, smiling.

Bunny was last, he burst into the globe room cursing about cold feet, the last thing he expected was to be bombarded by spirits telling him to hush. He frowned and glanced around the room his eyes landing on Jack, he couldn't help but smirk. Jack had turned into his annoying little brother, and seeing him so peaceful was heartwarming. But it didn't last long, the warmth was sucked out when Jack whimpered and the sand started turning black.

A dark chuckle filled the room and everyone looked up to see Pitch standing on the globe "Mmmm Jack has such delicious fear." He said smirking "He still believes you'll abandon him." Pitch laughed and came down to the floor.

"Pitch you ratbag!" Bunny yelled glaring at Pitch but he kept glancing back at Jack who had started withering in his seat "Let 'im go!"

Sandy moved closer his sand whips at his side, Pitch chuckled, "Alright, I'll let him go. The damage is already done." He said before disappearing everyone turned to Jack who had shot from his seat eyes wide.

Tooth started towards Jack with a kind smile "Hey there Sweet Tooth? Have a nice nap?"

Jack flinched back holding his staff close to him "How could you?" He asked not noticing everyone's look of confusion; he could only concentrate on the fear that was coursing through his veins, "I thought things were going great…. How could you kick me out I didn't do anything." He said tears shimmering in his eyes. He looked around at everyone slowly before his eyes landed on North "You were like a father to me…. How could you?" He asked.

"Jack….. ve never kicked you out. You had a nightmare, Pitch was here." North said slowly approaching Jack "You are my boy…. My son." He said softly. Jack stared at him for a long time before surprising everyone and flinging himself forward and hugging North.

"Please don't leave me alone again." He begged gripping tightly onto North.

"Na mate. You're stuck with us." Bunny said hopping over and joining North with the hug. Tooth and Sandy followed quickly and hugged him "We're a family." Bunny whispered to him. Jack sniffled and looked around a soft smile on his face. But he couldn't help the tears that were falling. The other four didn't know what to say, this was the first time Jack's walls had come down, and they finally saw how fragile his trust really was.


	5. Chapter 5 Help for Jackie

**This is part three of my female Jack story! Thank you to everyone who has read my story. As always, enjoy.**

**I own nothing!**

**/**

Jackie walked through the forest biting her lip her hands in her pockets. She really didn't like this plan; she didn't want to have to face Adam again. And why did she have to play bait? What if something happens and they can't help her?

Jackie felt herself start to panic so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to relax, and it worked, till she heard an all to familiar laugh. She slowly turned around and came face to face with Adam who was grinning like an idiot.

"My my Jackie, that was quiet a trick making me forget." He whispered cupping her face and leaning closer "Did you little buddy finally give up on saving you? Does he like to hear you scream?" Adam asked his smirk turning cocky when Jackie started shaking tears gathering in her eyes.

Meanwhile Tony and Steve were trying to keep Thor and Loki from blowing their cover "She'll be fine but we have to sit for a minute." Tony insisted.

"Man of Iron is this hurts Lady Jacklyn." Thor said glaring at Tony with eyes that would make most men die of fear in seconds.

"She'll be fine Thor." Steve promised "She saved my life, and I won't let anything happen to her. Trust me." He said smiling kindly as Thor and Loki relaxed slightly.

Back with Jackie Adam was cornering her against a tree one hand cupping her cheek the other laying on her waist "Come on Jackie, one more time." He said his hand slipping up her shirt. Jackie let out a terrified scream and that's when things slipped into motion.

Steve and Tony rushed forward and grabbed Adam pinning him to a tree while Thor and Loki took care of their sister. "So, you like hurting girls huh?" Tony asked opening the face of his helmet so he could glare at Adam.

"What do you care? She's a useless winter spirit; she's nothing but death and destruction." Adam growled.

"Nah mate, she's family." A new voice suddenly spoke, everyone looked over and the guardians stood there looking none to happy, they all had weapons drawn and were glaring at Adam.

"Easter Bunny…. Or perhaps Kangaroo?" Tony stated staring at them.

Bunny growled his nose twitching "We'll deal with tha' later, but right now we need ta teach someone what happens when you mess with Guardians."

"Guardian?" Thor and Loki asked both looking down at Jackie who was curled up tightly in their arms, she just shook her head and buried her face against Loki's should signaling she didn't want to talk about it.

"HA! She's no guardian! She's a trouble maker! She can't protect herself let alone kids!" Adam said smirking only to get hit in the face with a boomerang.

"Shut yer bloody mouth." Bunny growled hopping closer "North, come help us take care a this bloody wanker."

While the Guardians and Avengers teamed up on Adam, Tooth and Sandy flew over to Jackie "Is she…. Okay?" Tooth asked softly.

"Lady Jacklyn just let the fear get the best of her." Thor said nodding rubbing Jackie's back.

"Lady?" Bunny said walking over with a frown the others gathering around "Whadda ya mean?"

"All-father took her in as Odin-daughter many years ago." Loki explained, "But this is a conversation for a later time, right now we need to worry about calming her down."

The group nodded and they headed back to Stark Tower to talk. Once they were settled Loki looked at Jackie "Now about being a guardian?" He asked smiling kindly.

Jackie blushed "Man in Moon choose me, I'm the Guardian of Fun." She whispered "But Adams right, if I can't protect myself how can I protect children?" She asked

"Now Jack." North started "Tis old fear bugging you da? From when you knew not of your full potential?" Jackie nodded softly and sniffled, but North smiled "You are strong now Jacklyn, and we will always be here to help." North promised.

Jackie looked at him for a long while before going forward and hugging him. North hugged her back gently holding her carefully on his lap. Jackie yawned softly so Sandy smiled and sent a dream her way. Through half lidded eyes Jackie looked around the room smiling softly, "Thank you, all of you, my brothers and the Avengers especially, you didn't have to do this." She whispered before snuggling closer to North "Thank you daddy." She whispered looking at him before closing her eyes and falling asleep not noticing North's shocked look, or her brothers loving smiles at her slip up.


	6. AU (Sorry)

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't posted! I'm about to start a new story but I will be working on this story ASAP. I know I should have been working on this, but I got out of the hospital a while ago, and I just haven't felt much like writing. I'm going to go back to updating as often as I can, so again, I'm so sorry. I love the reviews, so thank you guys for that and for sticking up with my crazy angst whore personality. I love you guys so much, again, thanks and I'm sorry.**


End file.
